conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Freemasonry
on the dedication marker at Denver International Airport]] Freemasonry is a "fraternity within a fraternity", an outer organization supporting an inner Brotherhood of the elite class.Web of Conspiracy: A Guide to Conspiracy Theory, by James F. Broderick, Darren W. Miller, p.165 The earliest known texts of the Freemasons were dated 1425, meaning the Masons pre-date the Illuminati by two hundred and seventy five years. Because of their onion peels (or inner circles), conspiracy analysts have long associated Freemasonry with the New World Order and the Illuminati, and state that Freemasonry is an organization either bent on world domination, or that it is already secretly in control of world politics.Wilkenson, James; H. Stuart Hughes (1995). Contemporary Europe: A History. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice Hall. p. 237. ISBN 978-0-13-291840-4. OCLC 31009810. There are locations where individuals from the public can liaise with Freemasons that are known as "Lodges". Rules vary by national chapter, but typically an invite from an established member is necessary for members of the public to visit the Lodge. Freemasonry chapters are located in every major city in North America, and ancient chapters exist all across Europe. Freemasons do not necessarily style themselves as a "secret society". In fact, many Lodges openly share information with individuals who ask for it and who are deemed "worthy". Masons prefer to use the term "a society with secrets" to describe their activities; for them, these terms are not the same. Notwithstanding this fact, Masons are extremely adept at coordinating to keep their activities a secret - assuming such activities are supposed to be a secret. Adam Weishaupt, Founder of the Order of the Illuminati, was a Freemason. Luminists and Masons tend to have a "glove-in-hand" relationship within the wider New World Order agenda. Nazi, Germany Historically, Freemasonry has attracted criticism—and suppression—from both the politically far right (e.g., Nazi Germany)Zierer, Otto (1976). Concise History of Great Nations: History of Germany. New York: Leon Amiel Publisher. p. 104. ISBN 978-0-8148-0673-9. OCLC 3250405. and the far left (e.g. the former Communist states in Eastern Europe).Michael Johnstone, The Freemasons, Arcturus, 2005, pp 73–75 For example, the Anti-Masonic Party rose to considerable prominence in the United States in the 1820s [see section below].https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anti-Masonic_Party However, this sentiment of anti-mason ideology was most considerable in Nazi Germany. Hitler believed Freemasons had succumbed to the Jews conspiring against Germany.McKeown, Trevor W. "Hitler and Freemasonry". Masonic concentration camp inmates were graded as political prisoners and wore an inverted red triangle.Katz. "Jews and Freemasons in Europe". In Israel Gutman. The Encyclopedia of the Holocaust. p. vol. 2, p. 531. ISBN 978-0-02-897166-7. OCLC 20594356. It is estimated that between 80,000 and 200,000 Freemasons were killed under the Nazi regime.Freemasons for Dummies, by Christopher Hodapp, Wiley Publishing Inc., Indianapolis, 2005, p. 85, sec. Hitler and the Nazi (the Reich Security Main Office) shows preserved documents of the persecution of Freemasons during the Holocaust."World War II Documents showing the persecution of Freemasonry". Mill Valley Lodge #356. Retrieved 21 May 2006. Roman Catholic Church Theocratic states and organized religions have asserted Freemasonry to be an occult and evil power, perceiving them to be "in competition with" religious traditions and doctrine.Morris, S. Brent; The Complete Idiot's Guide to Freemasonry, Alpha books, 2006, p,204. The denomination with the longest history of objection to Freemasonry is the Roman Catholic Church.Cardinal Law, Bernard (19 April 1985). "Letter of 19 April 1985 to U.S. Bishops Concerning Masonry". CatholicCulture.org. Retrieved 9 July 2007. Christian objectors often charge Freemasonry on allegations of mysticism, occultism, and even Satanism.Jack Chick. "The Curse of Baphomet". Retrieved 29 September 2007. Islam Muslims associate Freemasonry to (the false Messiah).Prescott, Andrew. The Study of Freemasonry as a New Academic Discipline. pp. 13–14. Retrieved 18 December 2008. Anti-Mason Muslims argue that Freemasonry promotes the interests of the Jews around the world and that one of its aims is to destroy the in order to rebuild the in Jerusalem."Can a Muslim be a Freemason" Wake up from your slumber, 2007, retrieved 8 January 2014 In article 28 of its Covenant, Hamas states that Freemasonry, and other similar groups "work in the interest of Zionism"."Hamas Covenant 1988". Avalon.law.yale.edu. 18 August 1988. Retrieved 15 January 2011 Morgan Affair and American Anti-Masonic Party Freemasonry in the United States faced political pressure following the 1826 kidnapping of by Freemasons and subsequent disappearance. Reports of the "Morgan Affair", together with opposition to Jacksonian democracy ( was a prominent Mason) helped fuel an Anti-Masonic movement, culminating in the formation of a short lived which fielded candidates for the Presidential elections of 1828 and 1832."The Morgan Affair", Reprinted from The Short Talk Bulletin – Vol. XI, March 1933 No. 3, Grand Lodge of British Columbia and Yukon, retrieved 4 January 2014 See also * New World Order * Square and Compass * Zionism References External links * on Wikipedia Category:Secret Societies